Anti-fuse memories include memory cells, whose terminals are disconnected before programming, and are shorted/connected after the programming. The anti-fuse memories may be based on Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) technology, wherein the gate dielectrics of MOS capacitors/transistors may be broken down to cause the gate and the source/drain regions of a programming capacitor/transistor to be interconnected. Anti-fuse cells have the advantageous features of reverse-engineering proofing, since the programming states of the anti-fuse cells cannot be determined through reverse engineering.